1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the callus-removing hand piece used to remove calluses of the skin which directly causes the human skin to age. More specifically, in configuring this hand piece connected to the vacuum suction device, the lower part of the main body of the above mentioned hand piece is bent at a certain degree for greater usability. Below the bend there is a detachable cutter so that you can mount a cutter with a desirable shape. In the upper part of the main body, connectors with nipples can be mounted so that they are inserted into the suction tube near the already equipped vacuum suction device to ensure compatibility with the vacuum suction device.
As the lower part of the main body of the hand piece is bent, it is easy to remove calluses, and possible to mount and unmount cutters. So you can choose a cutter appropriate for the kind of callus you want to remove.
Besides, as you can choose connectors with nipples of the right diameter for the suction tube, you can use your existing high-priced vacuum suction device. So it is very economical.
Another application of this invention is that you can attach a disposable sheet fixer injection-molded with synthetic resins to the cutter. Therefore it will be possible to minimize incidence of skin diseases and efficiently remove calluses.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the facial callus, enlarged pores, pimple scars, striae distensae, Keratosis Pilaris, small scars, drab and rough skin, skin damaged due to sunlight can cause not only cosmetic problems unless treated properly, but also many skin troubles like skin diseases, so they are considered as serious cosmetic problems.
Accordingly, people tried to solve the above problems by using the usual cleaners or makeup remover (e.g. cold cream), but these solutions were not good enough, and recently callus removers have been developed to remove calluses.
The above-mentioned callus removers are connected to the suction tube of the vacuum suction device to remove aged calluses on the skin surface. Crystal callus remover and diamond callus removers are used to remove calluses of the skin.
On the other hand, each part of the above crystal callus remover is integrated into the main body, and there are two passages inside the main body. Through one passage (central passage) crystal powder is sprayed to contact the skin and cause friction so that calluses are removed, whereas through the other passage (suction hole) both the removed calluses and crystal powder are sucked out. As the crystal powder rubs against the skin to remove calluses, this method is noticeably inefficient, and if carelessness leads to a gap between the callus remover and the skin when calluses are removed, the crystal powder and the removed calluses may not be sucked into the suction hole, and instead they may be sprayed onto the operator or the person whose calluses are being removed, thereby sticking to the eye, hair or clothes, and inhaled through the respiratory organ. So it is unsanitary.
Moreover, as it is an all-in-one type, you will need to have a set of callus removers of various shapes, and after you use it on one person, you will need to wash and sterilize them before using them again to remove another person's calluses. So you used to need several sets of callus removers, making them uneconomical and unsanitary.
On the other hand, the diamond callus remover makes up for the weaknesses of the above-mentioned crystal callus remover. Inside the main body is a passage, and in the lower part that comes into contact with the skin is a cutting surface made of diamond with minute embossments.
In other words, the diamond callus remover has a vacuum passage inside, and the top part has the nipple that connects to the suction tube next to the vacuum suction device, and the cutter in the bottom has a cutting surface made of diamond. While the diamond callus remover is in use, the nipple in the top connects to the suction tube next to the vacuum suction device, and the cutting surface in the bottom comes into contact with the skin. The cutting surface removes skin calluses, and the removed calluses are sucked into the vacuum suction device through the internal passage.
However, as the diamond callus remover also consists of a set of multiple callus removers of various shapes, the user must purchase several sets of callus removers, making it uneconomical. Besides, as it is straight like a stick, when you hold it in your hand to remove calluses, you will need to rub against the skin to remove calluses while holding the callus remover at right angles to the skin, making it inconvenient to use.